Thaddius
Thaddius is the fourth boss of the Construct Quarter in the Raid Dungeon Naxxramas. :Your raid cleared out the last group of monsters, and the only thing left are the two gates at the very end of the room. All of a sudden, the mighty gates fly open. A vast laboratory filled with all kinds of strange machinery lies before you, electric discharges and lightning painting the walls with jagged shadows. Even though you know you should be trying to rally your raid you can't help but stare at the monstrosity in the center of the room. At the last second you snap out of it and barely escape a fierce blow by of one of the two gruesome wights that descended from platforms higher up in the room. As your raid forms up and mounts a first organized attack on the creatures, you can't help but wonder what other nightmares lie in wait in the cursed depths of Naxxramas. :You get the feeling you'll find out soon enough.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/07/anatomy.html?rhtml=y General Information *Adds: , 25-man Abilities Feugen and Stalagg The encounter begins with splitting the raid in two to engage Feugen and Stalagg. If they leave their platforms the entire raid will be hit by unhealable massive nature damage from the Tesla coils in the room. They have 2,100,000 HP each. If they are not killed within 5 seconds of eachother they will ressurect eachother with full health. Feugen Hits for about 4,500 on plate. * Static Field - Does 3,500 Nature damage every 3 seconds to everyone within 60 yards. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Stalagg's tank to Feugen every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Stalagg Hits for about 6,000 on plate. * Power Surge - Increases Stalagg's melee haste by 200% for 10 seconds. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Feugen's tank to Stalagg every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Thaddius After Feugen and Stalagg are slain the raid has 15 seconds to jump to Thaddius' platform before Thaddius becomes active. Thaddius has approximately 27,600,000 hit points. * Chain Lightning - Hits 5 random players for 6938 to 8062 Nature damage. Cast every ~15 seconds. * Polarity Shift - Charges the entire raid either negatively or positively. Roughly half will be each. When standing on people with the same charge a 10% damage buff is gained per person. When standing on people with the opposite charge they will deal 3,500 damage a second to eachother each (7,000 total). This damage buff is needed to have any hope of killing Thaddius before his berserk. Cast every 30 seconds. * Ball Lightning - If no one is in melee range of Thaddius he will ball lightning his primary aggro target for 17500 to 22500 Nature damage. * Berserker Enrage - After eight minutes in combat Thaddius will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. 10-man Abilities Feugen and Stalagg The encounter begins with splitting the raid in two to engage Feugen and Stalagg. If they leave their platforms the entire raid will be hit by unhealable massive nature damage from the Tesla coils in the room. They have 838,300 HP each. If they are not killed within 5 seconds of eachother they will ressurect eachother with full health. Feugen Hits for about 3,000 on plate. * Static Field - Does 2,500 Nature damage every 3 seconds to everyone within 60 yards. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Stalagg's tank to Feugen every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Stalagg Hits for about 4,500 on plate. * Power Surge - Increases Stalagg's melee haste by 200% for 10 seconds. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Feugen's tank to Stalagg every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Thaddius After Feugen and Stalagg are slain the raid has 15 seconds to jump to Thaddius' platform before Thaddius becomes active. Thaddius has approximately 3,850,000 hit points. * Chain Lightning - Hits 3 random players for 3600 to 4400 Nature damage. Cast every ~15 seconds. * Polarity Shift - Charges the entire raid either negatively or positively. Roughly half will be each. When standing on people with the same charge a 10% damage buff is gained per person. When standing on people with the opposite charge they will deal 3,500 damage a second to eachother each (7,000 total). Cast every 30 seconds. * Ball Lightning - If no one is in melee range of Thaddius he will ball lightning his primary aggro target for 17500 to 22500 Nature damage. * Berserker Enrage - After eight minutes in combat Thaddius will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. Quotes * You are too late... I... must... OBEY! * KILL! * EAT YOUR BONES! * BREAK YOU! * Now YOU feel pain! * You die now! * Thank... you... The following quotes (echoing screams would probably be more accurate) are heard echoing throughout Naxxramas in addition to during the fight with Thaddius. The screams sound like those of a child: * Pleeease! * Stop, make it stop! * Help me! Save me! * Please, nooo! Loot External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic *Video kill of Thaddius released by Forlorn Legacy from the US (Druid). *Video kill of Thaddius released by Forlorn Legacy from the US (Paladin). *Thaddius Kill Video - Warlock POV released by War Front, Frostmane US. Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs